


Spring Cleaning

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [6]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were expecting great things from Astra, just not quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

Sapphire lifted her legs and smiled as she glided through the air.  She’d never been on a swing before and was, quite honestly, enjoying the sensations of almost flying.  The wind fluttered past her face and hair and she tilted her head back.  It was as if the mere motion let thoughts and worry trickle from her head.

Humans used the phrase spring cleaning when taking the opportunity to scrub their houses and yards.  They cleaned, threw out garbage and made everything fresh for the coming seasons.

Sapphire did that in her mind.  So many unnecessary memories cluttered the corners of her thoughts that she felt some days her head would explode from the sheer volume.

So today she let her mind go blank, freeing up space for new memories, such as the one occurring before her.  She would never have believed that Steel had the capacity to play with anyone, much less that of an eight month old child.

Astra sat on the blanket that Sapphire had spread out for her.  Astra’s bottle, her doll, and her favorite stuffed toy  had all been abandoned and she focused all her attention upon her father.    Steel knelt not far away and tossed the ball up and down in the air a few times before rolling it across the short distance to her.

“Da, Da, Da, Da!” Astra squealed and laughed, flailing her arms as the colorful ball came closer.  She reached for it, slapped it and laughed even harder.

“Roll it back to me, Astra.”  Steel had his shirt sleeves rolled up and his tie off.  He was smiling and totally absorbing in the entertainment of their child. Astra tried to push it and got it to move a few inches with random smacks.

 _This day couldn’t get much better,_ she thought, giving herself another push on the swing and enjoying the sense of lazy motion.  The world floated by as she glided through it.

 _We could be on assignment,_ Steel’s thought floated back to her.

_Steel, we are relaxing with our child.  The sun is shining, the birds are singing…_

_They really aren‘t, you know._

_Spoilsport._

_I prefer realist._

_You are the one playing catch with a baby._ She smiled at her partner, usually so stern and business-like.  Today his face was flush and there was even the hint of a smile in his eyes.  Astra was so happy and without a care.  Astra happened to look at her mother that moment and giggled.  Then the baby’s eyes flashed a brilliant blue and Asta’s face registered amazement.

“Steel!”  Sapphire stopped the swing and stood, taking a step towards the baby

“What’s wrong?”  Steel was by her side in a few brisk steps.

“Did you just see that?”

“See what?”

“Astra’s eyes flashed just like mine do when I’m retrieving information.”

“Sapphire.”  Steel kissed her hand, his manner calming.  “The experts tell us that it is far too soon for Astra to be exhibiting any signs of her Elemental gifts.  She just isn’t old enough.”

“How old were you?”

“About ten.

“Same with me.”  Sapphire’s mouth dropped open as the ball slowly made its way across the grass to Steel’s feet without any visible means.  Astra’s eyes were glowing as she bounced in place.  “I think we may have a problem…”

 


End file.
